The Return of Lena Olsen
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins' old friend Lena Olsen has come home from prison and when her boyfriend who was her sponsor breaks up with her, she becomes depressed and she starts drinking again. The Rollins sisters try to help her so that she stays with Amanda. Her sister Kim's boyfriend is in Chicago and she deals with this by eating her feelings. When her depression worsens, something happens.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Lena Olsen

Amanda Rollins' old friend Lena Olsen has come home from prison and when her boyfriend who was her sponsor breaks up with her, she becomes depressed and she starts drinking again. The Rollins sisters try to help her so that she stays with Amanda. Her sister Kim's boyfriend is in Chicago for the weekend and she deals with this by eating her feelings. When Lena's depression worsens a few days after being drunk, something happens to her.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU; I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **The Return of Lena Olsen**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins is at John's Pizza in New York with her fiancé Declan Murphy, her sister Kim and Kim's boyfriend Lorenzo Desappio. They order a pizza pie and they talk about the June wedding. As they talk about the wedding, Amanda looks at her ring with a smile.

"I can't wait until I become Mrs. Declan Murphy." Amanda says.

"As soon as I see you as a bride, I'll start crying." Kim replies.

Kim is happy for her sister but she fears that she might start crying. Amanda says that she is happy with Declan and that she can't wait until she's a bride. The group talks about the wedding and Amanda finds music on her phone that would be good for her wedding.

"So, Kim, when's your boyfriend going to propose?" Declan asks.

"I don't know. I think he's nervous." Kim responds.

A few minutes later, the pizza pie arrives and the sisters and their men eat their pie. As they eat, Amanda listens to Cinderella by Steve Curtis Chapman. As Amanda listens to the song, she thinks about the father daughter dance at her wedding. Amanda tells Kim that this song is for the father daughter dance.

"If I ever have a wedding, I want to dance to I Loved Her First by Heartland for the father daughter dance." Kim says.

"Amanda, for your wedding, you should do a special dance where the girls dance with their dads." Lorenzo says.

A few minutes later, a woman who happens to be Lena Olsen sneaks up behind Amanda and she covers her eyes. Amanda wonders what's going on and she doesn't know what to think or say.

"Amanda, it's me." Lena says.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Amanda asks.

"I came for pizza but Nate didn't feel want any." Lena replies.

Lena and Amanda catch up and she wonders who are the people that Amanda's with. She gets ready to introduce her sister, fiancé and her sister's boyfriend to her old friend who she met at an AA meeting. Lena asks Amanda what's new with her and she shows Lena her ring and Amanda tells her that she's engaged.

"This is my fiancé Declan, my sister Kim and her boyfriend Lorenzo." Amanda says.

"Nice to meet you." Lena replies.

Lena sits down at the table Amanda orders her an iced tea. A few seconds later, the iced tea arrives while Lena is eating her pizza. She drinks her iced tea and she finishes her pizza and continues drinking her iced tea. Amanda asks Lena why her boyfriend didn't want to come have pizza with her.

"I think he's cheating on me." Lena says.

"What makes you say that?" Kim asks.

"He says he's working late and he showers and then he goes straight to bed." Lena replies.

The next day, Kim and Lorenzo are at their apartment watching TV and he gets a text message from one of his friends saying that the guys are planning a weekend trip to Chicago for someone's birthday.

"Was that one of your friends?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. One of them has a birthday next weekend and we're going to Chicago for a boy's weekend." Lorenzo replies.

Kim doesn't want to be home alone when her boyfriend is out of town with his friends for the weekend. Lorenzo tells her that it's the next weekend and she can go and stay with her sister. Kim texts Amanda asking to stay with her and she says okay.

"My sister says that I can stay with her." Kim says.

"I'll bring you back something." Lorenzo responds.

The next weekend, Lorenzo drops Kim off at Amanda's apartment and he heads to Chicago with his friends for a boy's weekend together. Amanda and Kim talk about their love lives and their sex lives while they play with baby Jesse and Frannie. They watch movies and then Amanda decides to take Kim to her GA meeting. Amanda and Kim gets their stuff and Kim starts to miss Lorenzo. Amanda tells Kim that they have coffee and snacks at the meeting and Kim wants to eat her feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amanda brings Kim to her GA meeting and they grab coffee and snacks. They sit down in the chairs and they get ready for the meeting to start. The other members of GA sit down in the chairs with their coffee and they get ready to talk about themselves. Kim goes first and she's eating a cupcake with cream filling.

"Hi, I'm Kim and I was a con artist." Kim says.

"Hi, Kim." The GA members reply.

"I know that I sound like a broken record, but I really miss my boyfriend. We tried to do the Skype thing but I cry after we finish, and now I'm low as ever. I can eat something to relax." Kim responds.

Kim talks about how much she misses her boyfriend and she eats her cupcake with the cream filling. The other GA members listen as Kim talks about her boyfriend. Amanda looks at her ring as she listens to her sister shares her life. Amanda shares her news next.

"Hi, Amanda, gambler." Amanda says.

"Hi, Amanda." The GA members reply.

"My daddy was just named best restaurant owner of the year and he will be making his own schedule." Amanda responds.

The GA members clap their hands as Amanda tells them that her father has been a great restaurant owner. Amanda has more to add to her story so they stop clapping. The GA members listen as Amanda's ready to finish her story.

"But wait, there's more. I'm getting married in almost a month and I'm so excited because I'll be marrying a lieutenant and he's also the father of my daughter." Amanda says.

"I'm just so happy that my sister's going to marry someone that she loves and who loves her." Kim says.

A few hours later, the GA meeting is over and everybody leaves the building. Amanda and Kim grab their things and they head out. They get in the car and they drive the car. Kim looks at the time on her phone and realizes it's almost dinner time.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Amanda asks.

"We can order some burgers and take them home." Kim replies.

"That sounds like a good idea." Amanda replies.

Kim and Amanda go into Ruby Tuesday and they order four bacon cheeseburgers with fries for each burger to go and they sit while they wait for the food. Amanda texts Declan who says that he'll be home for dinner.

"Do you love Declan?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. Otherwise, why would I be marrying him?" Amanda replies.

A few minutes later, the burgers are ready and the sisters take their burgers home to eat. The leave the restaurant and they get in the car to drive to Amanda's apartment. A few minutes later, Amanda and Kim head to the apartment with the burgers.

"I hope you're aware that you're going to be eating your feelings." Amanda says.

"Hey, I gotta put something in my mouth. My boyfriend's in Chicago." Kim replies.

Kim and Amanda go into the apartment with the food to find Lena sitting on the couch in tears. Amanda and Kim wonder what's happening as they go inside. They don't know what to think or say to her or each other. Kim is getting hungrier by the second.

"Lena. What's going on? Are you okay?" Amanda asks.

"No!" Lena cries.

Amanda sits on the couch as Lena cries. Kim is wondering what she should say. Both girls are trying to figure out why Lena is crying. They don't know what to do or say.

"Aww. What happened?" Kim asks.

"Nate broke up with me. The relationship is over." Lena cries.

Lena puts her arms around Amanda as she cries. Amanda is in shock to learn that Lena's boyfriend has ended their relationship. Kim is wondering when they're going to eat their burgers with fries.

"Oh, my God." Amanda says.

"Would it be okay if I stay with you?" Lena cries.

Amanda comforts Lena as she cries. Kim goes into the kitchen and she puts the food on the table. Declan comes home from work and he greets the girls. Amanda brings Lena to the table where they have their burgers. They sit down while Declan gets iced tea and while Amanda makes tea for Lena. After the tea is done, Amanda gives it to Lena and the four eat their food. Declan hears Jesse crying and he goes into the bedroom to check on her and he brings his food in case he needs to comfort her longer.

"So what did the jerk do?" Kim asks.

"We don't know that he's a jerk." Amanda says.

"He's seeing someone else." Lena cries.

"That jerk." Amanda says.

Lena tells Kim and Amanda that Nate is seeing another woman. They are not happy to hear this. The eat their burgers and Lena drinks her tea. Lena says that Nate has gone to the gym and the bar.

"He only wants girls for sex!" Lena cries.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." Kim replies.

"Have you and Nate talked about going to therapy?" Amanda asks.

"Amanda, he doesn't love me anymore. Just let it go!" Lena cries.

Lena leaves the kitchen and she takes her food and tea with her. Declan returns with the food and drink and he sits down at the table with the sisters. They eat their food and drink their iced tea.

"How do you know her from?" Kim asks.

"Shut up." Amanda replies.

Kim feels guilty about asking Amanda on how she knows Lena from. Amanda knows that Kim isn't trying to get on her sister's bad side.

"Sorry." Kim says.

"It's okay." Amanda replies.

Kim goes into another room to play with Jesse and Frannie. Declan sees that Amanda is tense and he massages her shoulders and he tells her to relax. He kisses her check and he offers to run her a nice bath. Amanda and Declan go into the bathroom and he turns the bath water for her. He leaves the bathroom and Amanda gets in the tub to take her relaxing bath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Amanda and Kim go up to Nate's apartment building with boxes. They go up to the apartment building to grab Lena's things. Amanda unlocks the door with a key that's under the welcome mat. Kim watches to see if anyone else is in the apartment building.

"How much time do we have?" Kim asks.

"Not a lot. Let's just grab her stuff and get out." Amanda replies.

Kim and Amanda go inside of Nate's apartment and they close the door. They wonder if Nate is home or not. Kim is still looking out to see if there's anyone in the apartment building. They wonder if someone is going to find them in Nate's apartment.

"Hello? Nate? We're good." Amanda says.

"You get Lena's clothes; I'll get the rest of her stuff." Kim responds.

Amanda closes the door and they go and get Lena's things. Amanda goes into the bedroom to grab Lena's clothes while Kim grabs the rest of her things. Kim is still missing Lorenzo and she feels like eating something. After getting her accessories, Kim goes into the kitchen to grab her other things. After grabbing her things in the kitchen, Kim is eating fresh éclairs.

"Does Lena drink coffee?" Kim asks.

"I don't know, maybe." Amanda replies.

"This is probably hers." Kim says to herself.

Kim grabs the coffee maker with the éclair in her mouth and Amanda comes into the kitchen with Lena's clothes. Amanda wonders what Kim is doing with food in her mouth. She hopes that her sister isn't overeating to where she would make herself sick after eating.

"You're eating his food?" Amanda asks.

"May I remind you that cheating son of a bitch broke your best friend's heart." Kim replies.

"Clear out the fridge." Amanda responds.

Amanda leaves the kitchen to get ready to leave and Kim clears out Nate's refrigerator. She puts the food and drinks in the boxes. Kim finds ice packs for the cold stuff and she puts them in the boxes. She finds Amanda and they get ready to leave the apartment. As they get ready to leave, a woman who appears to be Nate's mother comes inside of the apartment.

"Oh. Hello." Mrs. Davis says.

"Are you Nate's mom?" Kim asks.

"Yeah." Mrs. Davis replies.

Kim and Amanda has just met Nate's mother and they introduce themselves. Mrs. Davis wonders why the sisters have boxes with items in them. Amanda and Kim wonder why Nate's mother is staying at his apartment. She tells them that she moved into the apartment to help him out.

"We're just getting my friend's things." Amanda says.

"And some of my son's. I gave him that coffee machine." Mrs. Davis replies.

Kim looks at the coffee machine and she puts it down on the table in the family room. She feels guilty about taking the coffee machine. She checks the boxes to see if Nate's stuff is in there or not. The girls want to get Lena's things out of Nate's apartment.

"Okay, we're going to take these boxes to the car and come back for rest of Lena's clothes." Amanda says.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out." Mrs. Davis replies.

"Yeah, me too, but what are you going to do? Your son met someone else." Amanda responds.

Mrs. Davis gives a chuckle as Amanda tells her that she says that Nate has met another woman. Amanda remembers that Nate was with her and Lena at the same time a few years back so she's not surprised that Nate would be seeing another woman. Kim stands in the room trying to figure out what to do or say.

"My Nate with two women at the same time?" Mrs. Davis asks.

"That's what Lena said. Are you calling my friend a liar?" Amanda replies.

"Yeah." Mrs. Davis responds.

Amanda and Kim are in shock to hear what Mrs. Davis is telling them. They don't know what to think or say. They also don't know what to do. Kim is getting fed up and so is Amanda. She tells Mrs. Davis that she raised a scumbag of a son and she says that her son isn't a scumbag.

"What did Nate tell you?" Amanda asks.

"My son, who has never lied to me, told me that Lena has been drinking and popping pills." Mrs. Davis replies.

Kim and Amanda grab their bags and the boxes and the leave Nate's apartment. After the girls leave the apartment, Mrs. Davis closes the door and Amanda puts the key back under the mat. Amanda and Kim are fed up that they want to go back home and take hot showers.

"Screw her, blaming Lena." Amanda says.

"Wait until she realizes that she's going to have to order take out." Kim replies.

The sisters giggle and laugh as they realized that Mrs. Davis is going to have to order take out when she finds no food in the refrigerator. They leave the apartment building and they put the boxes in the car and they drive back home. They put the boxes down and they put Lena's stuff on the couch and Kim puts the food in the refrigerator and in the freezer while Amanda has her coffee at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amanda and Kim are in the kitchen of her apartment and she's sitting at the table with her cup of coffee. Kim is putting the food in the refrigerator and in the freezer. Both girls wonder if Nate or his mother is going to notice that there's no food in the refrigerator.

"I think that I would know if Lena had a problem with drugs and alcohol, but the more I think about it, I'm not sure." Amanda says.

"Don't listen to Nate's mom." Kim replies.

Kim says that she had a problem with drugs and relationships. Amanda says that she and their father had gambling addictions and bad relationships. They talk about their mother's drinking. Amanda tells her sister that she hoped that Lena would never drink any alcohol after going to an AA meeting.

"She's repeating what Nate told her." Amanda says.

"We're repeating what Lena told us." Kim replies.

Amanda wonders what she should do about Lena's drinking. Kim suggest that they have a girl's night out with Lena but Amanda says that Lena is too depressed to get out of the apartment. The girls just want to help Lena get over her breakup with Nate but they don't know what to do.

"Amanda?" Lena asks.

"In the kitchen." Amanda replies.

"This might get heavy. Would it bother you if I make popcorn?" Kim asks.

Lena comes into the kitchen in her pajamas and she's still depressed. Amanda has never seen Lena sadder than ever before. Kim has never been hungrier in her life. Amanda thinks that Kim should be careful with what and how she eats.

"Did you get all of my stuff?" Lena asks.

"It's on the couch." Amanda replies.

"And in the fridge." Kim responds.

Kim is done putting the food in the refrigerator and in the freezer. Amanda drinks her coffee while trying to figure out why Lena is drinking again. She hopes that Lena isn't popping pills like Nate's mother said that she was.

"You didn't happen to see Nate, did you?" Lena asks.

"No, but we ran into his mom." Amanda replies.

"Really? What did she say?" Lena asks.

"She told us that the reason why you and Nate broke up was because you're been partying a lot." Amanda replies.

Lena wonders why Nate's mother would say that Lena has been drinking and popping pills. Amanda says that if she has a problem, she and Kim will help her out. The three girls don't know what to think or say one another.

"Did you believe her?" Lena asks.

"No, but I'm concerned about you." Amanda replies.

The next day, Amanda and Kim are out to eat lunch with Declan, Tony and Christina. The sisters tell them that they have a friend who might be drinking. They try to find ways that Lena can get help with her drinking but Amanda says that Lena was going to an AA meeting.

"Your mother was always drinking every night and I was always the one who had to do what a good parent would do and yet, I lost custody of you girls after the divorce." Tony tells his daughters.

"Do you remember jungle juice?" Christina asks.

"Oh, yeah. It had alcohol and fruit which wasn't the greatest. I remember one time I was drinking that stuff at a frat party and I passed out after realizing that I couldn't breathe and saw the rash all over my face and arms. The fraternity had to call 911 and an ambulance and they had to rush me to the hospital. The ER doctor had to tell my mom that I had an allergic reaction to rum." Declan replies.

The group feels that Lena should get help before it's too late. Amanda hopes to help Lena stay sober so that she won't do anything that she regrets. Kim says that they can't change people but people can change themselves. Kim is eating her food but since she misses her boyfriend, she wants to eat other some of the other food too but she just eats her own food.

"I only did drugs because of Jeff but never drank a lot." Kim says.

"I had a gambling addiction, only smoked at the casino and drank there too and only drank during occasions." Amanda responds.

"I've never did any of these things. At least there won't be any alcohol at the wedding since there are going to be children there." Christina says.

After lunch, the group go back to their homes while Kim goes back home with Amanda and Declan. Amanda asks Kim why she wanted to eat the other food that was at the table. Kim tells her that she misses her boyfriend and that food is her comfort.

"I just don't want you to have an eating disorder like you did when you were 16." Amanda says.

"I'm not who I was when I was 16. I'm a different person now." Kim replies.

Kim and Amanda play with Jesse and Frannie as they talk about what happened when Kim was 16 years old. Amanda says that it was hard for her to watch her sister go through an eating disorder. Kim says that it was hard for her to go to school when she had the eating disorder because she would get sick after meals so she had to drop out of school. She remembering spending a month in the hospital in order to get past her eating disorder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later in the middle of the night, Kim is in prepping some apple cinnamon muffins. Everyone else in the apartment is asleep except Kim. She is unable to sleep because she misses her boyfriend. Amanda comes out of her bedroom and she goes into the kitchen wearing a robe and she finds Kim prepping apple cinnamon muffins.

"It's 2:00 AM. What are you doing?" Amanda asks.

"Prepping some muffins. You want one?" Kim replies.

Amanda tells Kim maybe she'll have a muffin later. She wonders why Kim is making muffins. Kim is making muffins because they're delicious and that anyone can eat them with a bagel. The girls are in the kitchen talking about their love lives.

"What's going on?" Amanda asks.

"I was having phone sex with Lorenzo but we lost the connection." Kim replies.

"I'm going to gain so much weight because your boyfriend's out of town." Amanda replies.

As Kim puts the batter in the pan, Amanda sits down at the table. She's rubbing her eyes trying not to fall asleep. Kim can see that Amanda is tired and needs some sleep. Amanda says that if she gains weight, she'll have to work out to be able to fit into her wedding dress.

"What are you doing up?" Kim asks.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept listening for Lena to come in." Amanda replies.

"She probably needed to take care of a few things." Kim responds.

Amanda's cell phone is ringing and she wonders who it is. The phone is in her robe pocket and the ringing isn't waking Jesse, Frannie and Declan up. Amanda grabs her phone and she answers the phone and it's Nate's mother to tell her that her friend is at her house and she's drunk.

"Hello? Who? Oh, Mrs. Davis. What's wrong?" Amanda asks.

"Lena's drunk and you need to come get her." Mrs. Davis replies.

"Oh, no." Amanda responds.

Kim wonders why Amanda is on the phone with Nate's mother. Amanda tells her to hold on a second so that she can tell Kim why she's on the phone with her. Both girls wonder what they should do and how to act quick.

"What?" Kim asks.

"Lena showed up at Nate's drunk. Mrs. Davis, I am so sorry. We'll be right there." Amanda says.

Amanda tells Kim that Lena's alive and Kim puts the muffins in the oven to cook. Amanda goes into her bedroom so that she can tell Declan that she needs to pick Lena up because she's drunk. She sits on the bed and she taps on him.

"Declan, wake up." Amanda whispers.

"Amanda? Is something wrong?" Declan asks.

Declan wakes up and he sits up in bed with Amanda. She takes her robe off and she puts on a NYPD sweatshirt. Amanda tells Declan that there's something that she needs to do but she wanted him to know before he could wonder where she went and she tells him that Lena's drunk.

"Lena got drunk? Lena?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. I have to pick her up." Amanda replies.

"Do you want me to come?" Declan asks.

"No, it's okay. You need your sleep." Amanda replies.

Amanda kisses Declan on his lips and she gets ready to pick up Lena. She takes her slippers off and she puts her flip flops on. Amanda wants to sleep in bed with Declan but she needs to get Lena before something happens to her.

"You'll come to bed after?" Declan asks.

"That's right. I'll come to bed after. I love you." Amanda replies.

"I love you." Declan says.

After kissing Declan's lips, Amanda leaves her bedroom and she goes into the family to find Kim getting ready to pick up Lena with her. She puts on her sweatshirt and flip flops. Amanda gets her car keys and driver's license.

"You get our cell phones and I'll drive." Amanda says.

"Okay. Let me put these muffins in the oven and I'll set a timer on my phone." Kim replies.

Kim puts her muffins in the oven and she reads the package to see how long the muffins need to bake for. She sets the timer for 25 minutes on her phone. As they get ready to leave the apartment. As the get ready to leave, Kim goes into the kitchen to check on the muffins. Amanda tells Kim that the muffins won't be done faster if she keeps checking on them. Kim says that she doesn't want them to get ruined.

"Relax, Kim. We'll be back before the muffins are done." Amanda says.

"I hope so. They look so good to eat." Kim responds.

Amanda and Kim leave the apartment and they get in the car. They drive and Kim falls asleep in the front seat of Amanda's car. Amanda is glad that Kim has changed her ways. She is relieved not to see Kim crying. A few minutes later, Amanda and Kim get to Nate's apartment building.

"Kim, wake up." Amanda says.

"Are we there yet?" Kim asks, sleepily.

Kim wakes up and Amanda tells her that they're at Nate's apartment building. They girls take their seat belts off and they get out of the car. They go up to Nate's apartment building and they find his apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Amanda and Nate get to Nate's apartment building and they find his apartment. They knock on the door and they wonder if Nate's mother is going to open the door to let the sisters in. Nate's mother opens the door and she lets the girls in.

"I'm so sorry about this." Amanda says.

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do? The joys of friendship." Mrs. Davis responds.

Kim notices that Mrs. Davis is wearing curlers in her hair and she has never seen anyone wear curlers before. The three women stand in the family room wondering what to say to each other. The girls wonder why Lena got drunk in the first place.

"Really? Curlers?" Kim asks.

"Forgive me. I didn't know I would be entertaining." Mrs. Davis replies.

Nate's mother shows Amanda and Kim her curlers and they wonder how women wear curlers at night. They have never seen older women wear curlers. They wonder where Lena is and they hope that she doesn't do anything that she will regret.

"Where's Lena?" Amanda asks.

"Last I looked, she was puking in the toilet I cleaned earlier this afternoon." Mrs. Davis replies.

"I got this." Kim says.

Kim walks out of the family room and she makes her way to the bathroom. Amanda knows that her sister's going to check on Lena. She hopes that everything will be okay with Lena. She's more worried about her than before.

"I'd offer you something to eat, but there's nothing in my refrigerator!" Mrs. Davis yells.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Amanda says.

Kim goes into the bathroom and she closes the door behind her. Amanda and Mrs. Davis sit on the couch as they talk about the relationship and how it fell apart. Amanda remembers that she had a relationship with Nate until he cheated on her with Lena and now she has the feeling that Nate cheated on Lena with another girl.

"Where's Nate?" Amanda asks.

"Well, he was pretty upset about the relationship falling apart so he and his friends went to Atlantic City to have a good time." Mrs. Davis replies.

"Did Lena happen to mention why she showed up here in the middle of the night?" Amanda asks.

"Between the booze and the crying, she wasn't making a lot of since, but I think that she's still in love." Mrs. Davis replies.

Mrs. Davis tells Amanda that some fashionable women still wear curlers. Amanda worries about Lena as she looks at her ring. Mrs. Davis that she saw that ring on Amanda's finger when she came to the apartment to get Lena's things. Amanda tells her that it's an engagement ring and that she's engaged. In the bathroom, Kim holds Lena's hair back as Lena is about to get sick again. Lena holds the bowl and she vomits in the toilet.

"Easy." Kim says.

Lena picks her head up from the toilet and groans in disgust. Kim has a wet towel to clean Lena up with. She puts the towel on Lena's forehead and she looks in the toilet to see the bile that came out of Lena from drinking a lot of alcohol.

"Very colorful. What is that, Jell-O-shots?" Kim asks.

"Yeah." Lena replies, sickly.

As Kim starts to clean Lena's hair with the towel, she flushes the toilet. She cleans Lena's hair so that she can get the vomit out. She is being a big help by holding her hair back and cleaning it off with a wet towel.

"Are you going to tell me I'm an alcoholic?" Lena asks.

"Nope, that's up to you to decide. I will tell you that you have vomit in your hair." Kim replies.

Kim pulls Lena's hair so that she can fix it. She tries to get the vomit out so that it'll be good to wash her hair. Kim remembers having to do the same for Amanda when she got food poisoning from a tuna fish sandwich.

"I just miss Nate." Lena says.

"I get it. We're having apple cinnamon muffins with bagels for breakfast because I miss Lorenzo." Kim replies.

"Muffins?" Lena asks, sickly.

Lena vomits in the toilet again and Kim grabs her hair quickly and she holds it back. She still has the wet towel with her and she puts it on her shoulder. Kim holds her hair and rubs her back as Lena continues being sick. After being sick, Lena gets up slowly with Kim's help. She closes the lid and she flushes the toilet.

"Help me." Lena says.

"It's okay. Just lean on me slowly." Kim replies.

Kim takes Lena to the sink and she gives her a wet paper towel to clean the vomit off of her mouth. Lena rinses her mouth out with water while Kim holds her hair back. She washes her face and hands with Kim's help. Kim wants to make sure that Lena isn't going to get sick again. She remembers that Amanda had to hold her hair back when she threw up all the food that she ate when she had the eating disorder at 16 years old.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Amanda and Mrs. Davis are in the family room while Kim is still in the bathroom with Lena. She wonders if Lena will ever be the same person she was before every bad thing that has happened to her in the past. Amanda is still the same person that she was before her traumatic assault in Atlanta.

"I always thought that if I helped her with healing, it would get easy." Amanda says.

"You know when it gets easy helping someone out? When you're cheerful." Mrs. Davis replies.

Mrs. Davis tells Amanda that it's always a good thing to help someone when they need it. Amanda tells her that she has help with her daughter from her fiancé because her mother doesn't care about her. She also tells her that she has her father if she needs him.

"I owe you an apology. I had the feeling that Nate was cheating on Lena." Amanda says.

"You don't have to apologize." Mrs. Davis replies.

"Well, I was with Nate until he cheated on me with her." Amanda responds.

Amanda says that if she didn't know about Nate cheating on her with her best friend, she would have not relapsed. She remembers that she only started gambling because she was told by her old squad in Atlanta that her father had killed himself. Mrs. Davis tells her that she only wanted to have her father around to help her get over her assault.

"I can't help feeling like it's my fault. My sister stole, my mama drinks, my daddy and I gambled, and now Lena's drinking again." Amanda says.

"Do you blame your mother because you and your father gambled and because your sister stole?" Mrs. Davis asks.

"Yeah." Amanda replies.

Mrs. Davis tells Amanda that she's better off without her mother. Amanda says that she regrets reconnecting with her mother after a long silence that happened when she was 15 years old until she was pregnant with Jesse which the mother daughter relationship ended after Kim was arrested for drugging a man who raped a woman in his hotel room.

"I always tried to be a good girl, but after my mama threw my daddy out of the house because of his gambling addiction, she would tell me that I was a bad girl and that I caused him to leave." Amanda says.

"Are you angry at your mother because she threw your father out of the house?" Mrs. Davis asks.

"Yeah, but I have a good relationship with my daddy and he's going to walk me down the aisle to my fiancé and we're going to do the father daughter dance which is really important to me because I grew up as a daddy's girl." Amanda replies.

Mrs. Davis smiles and she tells Amanda that she can still have a relationship with her father and her sister. Amanda smiles and she shows Mrs. Davis her engagement ring and she tells her that she's engaged. Kim comes out of the bathroom with Lena and she's holding on to Kim who's holding her purse and jacket for her.

"I think she's empty." Kim says.

"Thank God. Let's get you home." Amanda says.

Lena and Kim head to the door where they go out in the hallway. Amanda gets up from the couch and she is relieved that Lena has no more vomit coming out of her. She hopes that Lena doesn't get sick in the car.

"Thank you, Mrs. Davis." Amanda says.

"Yeah, I'd say anytime, except I think that once is enough." Mrs. Davis replies.

Amanda goes out into the hallway with Lena and Kim and they leave the apartment. Mrs. Davis closes the door and she goes back to bed. The three girls go into the car and they head back to Amanda's apartment. A few minutes later, they arrive at the apartment and the girls take their sweatshirts and flip flops off. They give Lena fresh pajamas and Amanda tucks her into the sofa bed as she sleeps.

"Look at her. Just a few days ago, she was someone else's problem." Amanda says.

"Hey, that's your friend. She's not a problem; she's a work in progress." Kim replies.

Kim and Amanda go into the kitchen where both girls wash their faces with water. The timer on Kim's phone goes off and the muffins are done. She takes them out of the oven and she puts them in a container to keep them fresh for the next morning.

"Hey, Kim, I'm sorry if I ever was a bad sister to you." Amanda says.

"Thank you. The important thing is now we have each other." Kim replies.

The sisters realize that they should have done more together than without. Kim goes up to Amanda and puts her arms around her. She starts to squeeze Amanda so tightly that she can hardly breathe. Both girls haven't had this moment since they went to get a dress for Kim to wear at Amanda's wedding and at Amanda's bridal shower.

"This hug would mean more if you weren't choking me." Amanda says.

"Oh, sorry." Kim replies.

"It's okay." Amanda responds.

The girls go back to bed and Amanda goes back to sleep and she lies on Declan's chest as she sleeps. Declan is glad to see that Amanda came back to bed in one peace. He kisses her forehead as she sleeps. He opens his eyes a little and he sees Amanda sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, Amanda? I love you." Declan says.

"I love you." Amanda replies.

Declan goes back to sleep and Amanda lays on his chest. They are fast asleep in bed with one another while Kim is sleeping in another room. Frannie is asleep in her dog bed and Jesse is asleep in her baby bed. Everyone in Amanda's apartment will hopefully get some sleep. Lena is sleeping on the couch in the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two days later, Amanda and Kim are talking to Lena about her past. Kim is happy that her boyfriend is back home with her. The girls are having coffee at Amanda's apartment. Lena says that she might go back to her old apartment to relive memories.

"So, Kim, are you happy that your boyfriend's back home?" Lena asks.

"Yeah, I missed him so much." Kim replies.

Kim is no longer eating her feelings since her boyfriend is back in New York. She says that she was hoping that he would come home safely. Amanda is looking at a party planning book. Lena asks if Amanda's still planning her wedding and she says that the wedding planning is done.

"We're actually going to plan my dad's birthday." Amanda says.

"That sounds like fun. Is he like my dad?" Lena asks.

"No, he's a good man and he owns an Italian restaurant." Kim replies.

A few minutes later, the girls go to the Italian restaurant and they plan for Tony Rollins' birthday. They make arrangements to have the food ordered and the place decorated for a party. They get a cake that says 'Happy birthday!' and then they leave the restaurant.

"You should meet my dad. We told him about you." Amanda says.

"Okay." Lena says.

The girls return to Amanda's apartment and they have iced tea. They sit at the kitchen table and they feel that it's time to talk about what happened on the night that Lena got drunk. Lena feels ready to open herself up for what happened that night.

"What happened that night?" Amanda asks.

"I saw Nate at the bar with a girl that he's now seeing and his friends and they were talking about me and how he told them that I've been drinking a lot and popping pills and it was the same thing that he told his mom. He told his friends that on the night that I was supposed to have pizza with him, he was with this girl." Lena replies.

"So, he cheated on you?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, he cheated on me. The next day, I found him in bed with this girl and we had a fight. He told me it was over and that he was seeing someone else and I left his place in tears without my stuff so I came here." Lena replies.

Amanda and Kim have just learned that Nate cheated on Lena. She says that she caught him cheating on her and it broke her heart. Amanda now knows that Nate is a player and that he sleeps with different girls at a time.

"Let's have a girl's night out." Kim says.

"Okay." Lena replies.

Amanda, Kim and Lena go to a bar where they order chili cheese nachos with lemonade. They feel that a girl's night out can ease depression. The girls talk about relationships and how they can be good and how they can be bad. Amanda and Kim are in good relationships but Lena isn't in a relationship with anyone.

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship anytime soon." Lena says.

"Give it some time." Amanda replies.

Kim and Amanda tell Lena that even though their father had a gambling addiction, he never neglected his daughters and he was very depressed when their mother took them away from their father. They tell her that they spent every Christmas with him because that was the holiday that they always spent together. Amanda says that if they wanted hugs and kisses, their mother would tell them to go to their father.

"I wish that my dad was like yours." Lena says.

"Well, you can't have everything that you want." Kim replies.

Lena tells the sisters that her father would yell at her for no reason and Amanda tells her that her mother would yell at her for no reason. As they discuss their family lives, they eat their nachos and drink their lemonade. Lena tells the sisters that she has been seeing a therapist about her depression and she's hoping that everything will work out.

"My therapist said that if I start to feel depressed, she wants me to go to rehab to get help." Lena says.

"Rehab helped my dad when he was dealing with depression and my rape kit being negative." Amanda replies.

Amanda remembers that her depression started after her attack, after her father went to rehab and when Sam Reynolds told her that her father had killed himself when he was really at a rehab facility in another state. She remembers that her father had to take care of her after she was raped. He never wanted another man to hurt his daughter. Lena tells Amanda that she wishes she had a good relationship with her father just like Amanda has a good relationship with her father.

"I was a daddy's girl when I was growing up so we have the best relationship ever." Amanda says.

"Mama took us away from Daddy after the divorce but we got to see him on the weekends even though we couldn't live with him." Kim tells Amanda.

The girls finish the nachos and the lemonade and they head back to the apartment. Amanda and Kim show Lena the home videos that they were in with their father as they were growing up. As they watch the videos, Kim and Amanda are curled up together in a blanket and Lena joins them. They show a home video of Amanda and Kim with their father on Christmas Day when they were 6 and 8 years old. They show a home video of each of the girls' birthdays and their father is with them. They look at pictures that the girls are in with their father. Amanda decides that there should be a slideshow with pictures of her from the time she was a baby to now when her father sings a song to her after the father of the bride speech.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few days later, it's Tony Rollins' birthday and the sisters get ready to go to their father's restaurant for a birthday dinner that they planned for their father with the help of family and friends. Amanda's squad arrives together while Amanda arrives with Lena, Declan and Jesse and Kim arrives with Lorenzo. Amanda introduces Lena to Bella, Tommy, Amie, Doom, Tucker, Noah, Carisi and Reese.

"My sponsor said that I should go to rehab for a few months to help me with my coping skills." Lena tells Amanda.

"I'm getting married in almost a month so I would like it if you could come to the wedding." Amanda replies.

"He said that if I do well in the program, then I can make it in time for your wedding. I have to leave today or tomorrow. He'll text me saying that I need to get to rehab." Lena responds.

Amanda wonders when Lena needs to get to rehab. She hopes that Lena can come home from rehab in time for Amanda's wedding. Amanda hands Lena a wedding invitation and she takes a look at it. Lena says that she hopes to attend Amanda's wedding. A few minutes later, Tony and Christina arrive at the restaurant and he wonders what's going on.

"Surprise!" the gang says, excitedly.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" Amanda and Kim say, excitedly.

"Thank you, girls." Tony tells his daughters.

The party hasn't started yet but Amanda wanted to do something special for her father. She decides to sing a special song for her father with her sister. Amanda introduces Lena to Tony and Christina who are pleased to meet her.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Rollins." Lena says.

"Nice to meet you, too." Tony and Christina tell Lena.

Lena shows Amanda and Kim a picture of her sponsor whose name is Patrick. She tells him that she met Patrick at an AA meeting and he became her sponsor. She would talk to him almost every day. She shows the girls pictures of the two of them together. Kim says that he has a tattoo of a hamburger on his chest.

"It's a little soon for you to be in a relationship." Amanda says.

"This guy's different." Lena replies.

Kim asks Lena if she slept with Patrick and she tells her that they hang out. Kim whispers to Amanda that it's a yes. Amanda whispers back to Kim that she knows what hang out means. Lena has had one relationship that fell apart so she wants to make this new relationship strong.

Everyone at the party is eating Italian food for dinner and the food is great. Lena tells the sisters that she met a great guy and that he has a job and he treats her good. A few minutes after dinner, it's time for Tony to open presents. He receives many presents from the people at his restaurant, the customers, his friends and his family. Amanda and Kim have a special gift for their father. They start a slideshow with pictures of the tree of them over the years and they decide to sing Daddy's Girl by 1GN.

" _You heard me say my first words  
Watched me crawl before I walked  
People say I have your eyes  
But I've always wanted to have your heart"_

 _Ooh One in a million  
And I got to be yours_

 _Our souls are forever tied together  
Through tears and all the laughter  
You love me like no other  
You say I'm the center of your whole wide world  
I'll always be my daddy's girl_

 _You danced me across the kitchen floor  
And we'll dance the day you give me away  
You're the first call when I need advice  
You always know the right words to say_

 _Ooh One in a million  
And I got to be yours  
_

The gang watch the slideshow as Amanda and Kim sing for their father. The girls smile as they sing for their father.

 _Our souls are forever tied together  
Through tears and all the laughter  
You love me like no other  
You say I'm the center of your whole wide world  
I'll always be my daddy's girl_

 _The love that you gave me came from another  
Passed down to me from a Heavenly Father  
Who chose me as his daughter_

 _Our souls are forever tied together  
Through tears and all the laughter  
You love me like no other  
You say I'm the center of your whole wide world  
I'll always be yours  
Our souls are forever tied together  
Through tears and all the laughter  
You love me like no other  
You say I'm the center of your whole wide world  
I'll always be my daddy's girl  
I'll always be my daddy's girl" _

After the song ends, Amanda and Kim give their father hugs and he smiles as they continue watching the slideshow. Tony calls his daughters his little girls. Christina gets out the cake and Lena gets a text from Patrick.

"As much fun as this sounds, I actually have to go. Mr. Rollins, happy birthday. It was nice meeting you. Amanda, congratulations. I'll hopefully see you at the wedding." Lena says.

"You're leaving already? We're just getting started." Amanda says.

"Yeah, I have a thing." Lena replies.

Kim asks if the thing's name would be Patrick. Lena tells him that his last name is Bailey. Tony asks Lena if it's too soon for her to start dating and Lena says that she found a great guy. She leaves the restaurant and Kim whispers to Amanda that she knows that Lena's going to keep sleeping with Patrick. The gang get ready to sing happy birthday.

 _Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Tony  
Happy Birthday to You._

Tony blows out the candles and then they cut the cake. Everyone takes a slice of cake and they eat it. They all enjoy the cake and Tony says that this is the best birthday he has ever had. Amanda and Kim are happy to celebrate with their father. A few hours later, the party is over and everyone goes home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two days later, Amanda decides to have a girls' night at her apartment with Kim, Bella and Reese. She also decides to invite Lena. She texts the 4 girls individually and they decide to see a late night movie. Kim arrives at Amanda's apartment and they decide to do their nails before the movie.

"We just have to wait for your other friends and then we'll have our girls' night out." Kim says.

"That sounds like fun." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Kim play with baby Jesse and Frannie as they wait for Bella and Reese. They talk about their relationships and Amanda's wedding. Kim tells Amanda that she saw a Tiffany box wrapped up in the closet of her apartment and she thinks it might be an engagement ring. Suddenly, Amanda's cell phone rings.

"Lena, I've got a nail trial going on at home if you want to join." Amanda says.

"I don't know what time I'll be there." Lena replies.

"Okay, I can't talk now. I'll see you at the movies. Honey, I gotta run." Amanda responds.

A few minutes later, Bella and Reese arrive and they get ready to do their nails with Amanda and Kim. The four girls go into the bathroom and they pick a nail color and they choose the color purple. They go into Amanda's bedroom and they paint their nails.

"This is fun." Bella says.

"We should have a girls' night out every once in a while." Reese replies.

The girls are having fun painting their nails and they talk about relationships. Each girl is happy in the relationships that they're in. Kim and Reese are each in a relationship, Amanda is engaged and she has a baby and Bella is married and she also has a baby.

"So, Reese, how's it going with Carisi?" Amanda asks.

"Great. When we were at your house and we were about to play spin the bottle, we went into the kitchen to grab food and drinks, he told me that loves me." Reese replies.

"Aww." The girls say.

"And we had our first kiss after I told him that I love him back." Reese responds.

All four girls are painting their nails purple and after their nails are dry, the put on a nail design. The girls are waiting for the design on their nails to dry. They put on some fun music as they wait for their nails to dry.

"What movie should we see?" Reese asks.

"The Secret Life of Pets is playing." Kim replies.

The girls' nails are done drying and they get their shoes on so that they can go to the movies. They grab their bags and they get ready to see a movie. Kim wonders if Lena will be at the movies but she doesn't know for sure. Suddenly, Amanda's cell phone rings and she thinks that it's Lena. She tells the girls that she thinks that this should be good and she picks up the phone.

"Hey, Lena, where are you? You missed the nail painting fun." Amanda says.

Amanda realizes that Lena isn't the one calling her. She wonders who is calling her and what's going on. The three other girls are wondering who Amanda is talking to. They are trying to figure out what's happening.

"Yeah, this is Amanda Rollins. Who's this?" Amanda asks.

As Amanda is trying to figure out who's calling her, the caller tells her that he's a police officer. The girls now know that the caller is a police officer and not Lena. They don't know what to think or say. They wonder why the officer is calling Amanda.

"I don't understand. Where's Lena?" Amanda asks.

The officer tells Amanda that something has happened to Lena and that she might have hurt herself or might be dead. She doesn't know what to think or say. The officer tells her what happened to Lena. He tells her that Lena has passed.

"No, that can't be." Amanda says.

"What's going on?" Kim asks.

"But she's supposed to be here with us." Amanda says.

Amanda is in shock that Lena has passed. The officer tells her that Lena has killed herself by taking sleeping pills. All of the girls wonder what Amanda is hearing from the officer.

"Amanda, what's happening?" Bella asks.

"Lena overdosed." Amanda replies.

"Is she going to be okay?" Reese asks.

"She's gone." Amanda replies.

Amanda has told Kim, Reese and Bella that Lena overdosed and that she's gone. They are all in shock and Kim starts to cry.

"No." Kim cries.

"Yes, officer, I'm still here." Amanda says.

Amanda sits down on the couch as the police office tells her about Lena's death. He tells her what happened to Lena. After that, Amanda hangs up the phone and all four girls sit down on the couch and they start to cry. They hold each other's hands as they cry about Lena.

"I can't believe it." Reese cries.

"She was fine at the party. How did this happen?" Bella asks as she cries.

"All I know is that they found her in the bathroom at her motel room. Apparently, her boyfriend called 911 and took off." Amanda cries.

Amanda gets up from the couch and she is still sad but she has stopped crying. Kim, Reese and Bella are still sitting on the couch and they're sad.

"Here's how this is going to go. We're going to go to the movies and we're going to pretend to have a good time." Amanda says.

"Okay. Now she won't be at your wedding." Kim replies.

The four girls comfort each other and they get their bags and they head to the door. They leave the apartment and they get ready to go to the movies. They are sad about this sudden death but they'll get through it no matter what.


End file.
